Mithril
Mithril '(''aka: Mythril, Adamant's/Sargas' Platinum, True Silver) is a briliant silvery-white mineral unifying some of the most famous properties of other metals and materials. Properties "''The newfound mineral could be refined like gold, and polished like glass; Smithes could make a metal of it's fibres, lighter and yet harder than titanium, while its beauty is akin to that of rare platinum'." - Elnath, historian of Cervidas.' While being more specifically not a metal, but rather a fibrous and crystaline mineral, it curiously surpasses even tempered steel in durability, titanium in lightness and platinum in shinyness, making it a famous allrounder among the rare magic substances of The Known World and, for unknown reasons, one of the few materials able to create alloys of Orichalcum not entirely loosing the former's unique traits. Its nearly chimaeric abilities lead to the assumption that it's not a natural compound. While this seems to be a matter of fact in present times, no one was able to determine or recreate its exact structure. Furthermore, there have been many attempts to decrease the stiffness of it, making it more flexible and less brittle. Mirthril also has the natural ability to amplify magical power, as a unicorn of average power wearing a mithril horn-blade can approach power levels up to average deer in terms of raw strength. It is most likely this ability that also allows Mirthril to be more successfully forged with Orichalcum than most other minerals. Source & Crafting Mithril mining is profilic in places with stronger Ley Fields, especially around the Eastern Ley Line.The substance seems to slowly grow between the deep roots of cervidian trees, much to their delight, because the only other effective mining grounds are around volcanoes and in The Old World. Due to it's rareness and properties it can be sold unrefined more than eight times it's weight in gold, making it a famous ore placed on Rock Farms to further gain size and value. Objects made of it profit greatly of the magic properties, making Weapons, Armor, Ornaments and Jewelry a common choice and display of prestige among the wealthier. Cervidian crafts are famous for their imbued enchantments, giving the mineral a Spell Matrix similar to those of Engems. Equestrian crafts on the other hoof are mostly objects like the mentioned horn-blades amplifying their residual magic.Those are normally very expensive and require Orichalcum and Cobaltum as further reagents in order to become less volatile and stronger amplifiers when reaching a certain energy density.Ibexian technology is mostly based on subtle circuits made of materials like Mithril. Trivia & Lore *It's assumed that the Cherufe are able to produce Mithril from its components. *The name Mithril derives from the ancient cervidian word for 'shining mist', insinuating it's silvery fibres. *A famous legend features Mythril Trees growing in the Old World, but the few surviving travellers are in controversy of their existance. *In Cervid lore, Mithril is said to be the polar opposite of Arcanite, and that the substances are like "two sides of the same coin". *The Kirin are the second biggest deliverer of Mithril, especially toward Ze'xian. Where they get it is unknown, but it's believed, that said trees have something to do with it. *The legendary Blacksmith Sargas (nicknamed Adamant) was infamous for discovering this substance and many ways of crafting it, but never stopped to call it Divine Platinum, leading to the name Adamant's or Sargas' Platinum. Inspiration *Mithril from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. Other Fanfiction *The magic-boosting horn blade Rarity recieved in Gildedale during "It's a Dangerous Business, Going Out Your Door" (not based in WTWE canon). Category:Items Category:Resources